A Beautiful Disaster
by PrincessLeilani
Summary: Takes place in season 4 and up. Castiel saves Dean's daughter, Scarlett. The daughter he never knew he had, as Cassie never told him in order to protect her. Now Scarlett is thrown into the hunting life of the Winchesters. As Dean embraces fatherhood and tries to protect his daughter he learns that the angels have a role they want her to play in the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction so please be kind. I have been sitting on this idea for awhile and decided to give it a try, so please be kind in your reviews I'm strictly doing this for fun. (Though please review I love to read them!) I do not own Supernatural, Disney or really anything other than a lazy dog. I am also not an editor, I try my best in editing but I do make mistakes. I am taking a little leeway and allowing Scarlett to be five years old instead of barely four - just ignore that slight detail. I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read as I continue to post chapters. _

Chapter One

Her craving for pie ended up saving her life. Scarlett sat on the edge of her bed. The moon light seeped through her wooden blinds and the large oak outside cast dancing shadows across the floor. Scarlett studied the shadows clutching her doll – her feet dangling off the bed. It was past her bed time, but something was keeping her awake. She decided she wanted pie.

Her mom put a whole key lime pie in the fridge after dinner. All she would need is to sneak one bite and then she would be ok. Scarlett shuffled off the bed her Princess Tiana nightgown bunched up on her legs. She was careful where to step one wrong step and the floor boards would creak and her mom would know she was awake. Scarlett was very stealth as she crept down the steps to the kitchen. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a fork and removed the pie from the fridge.

She was about to take her first bite when the floor boards upstairs creaked. All the bedrooms including Scarlett's mom were on the second floor. Scarlett worried her mom heard her and quickly put back the pie. What she heard next she would never forget. She heard more than her mom walking around then her mom screamed.

"Scarlett run baby!" She heard footsteps running upstairs. Scarlett was scarred she grabbed her doll and bolted for the back door that was attached to the kitchen. She ran faster than she had ever run before to the woods in the back lot. Her heart pounding in her chest – it felt like it was going to burst out. She made it too the woods and kept running for the creek. The ground softened beneath her feet and despite the darkness due to the tree canopy Scarlett still knew the way. She made it to the creek bed and slid down the incline.

She was running to her favorite hiding spot. There was a small hole in the creek bed side underneath the roots of a very big and old tree. The hole was big enough for only a small child to hide. Scarlett jumped into the creek. She saw how in 101 Dalmatians the dogs jumped into the river to lose their prints. Scarlett gave it a try – she then stepped on the rocks and crawled to the very back of the hole. Wet and cold she pulled her nightgown over her legs and pulled her doll and arms in as well. She cradled herself and tried to catch her breath now wide awake she waited to be found.

Scarlett had been wide awake until the early hours of dawn when she finally fell asleep. When she woke up a few hours earlier it was raining making her hiding spot nearly obsolete as the creek was starting to rise. Scarlett half crawled and half swam out of her hiding spot. She was now coughing, wet, cold, muddy, and hungry and really wanted her mom.

She began her trek back home the rain was now pouring and her nightgown clung to her like a bathing suit. She coughed and began to cry when she stubbed her toe on a tree root. She cried for her mom and prayed for her guardian angel she prayed just like her mom taught her too.

Scarlett made it to the clearing of the woods that faced towards her home. She wanted it all to be a nightmare. She wanted to be able to go inside, take a bath (yes she said a bath), watch some TV and eat pancakes and pie for breakfast and have her mom tell her it was just a bad dream.

Scarlett stumbled towards the house she made it to the steps and walked slowly up the slippery steps. The final step was too slippery and she caught her foot in her ripped nightgown and found herself pitched forward face first towards the patio landing. Two arms reached out and grabbed her saving her from certain injury. Scarlett looked up and into the eyes of a man who a few seconds earlier was not standing there. He was an old white man, at least older than her mom, wearing a trench coat and staring back at her.

"Thank you." She whispered the man inclined his head but was slow to release her. He was sure Scarlett was steady before fully releasing his hold. The man then moved to block her entrance to the house. Scarlett scrunched up her nose and shifted on her feet. She was not in the mood to play games she had to use the restroom.

"Please move." She whispered. The man stood like a statue blocking her entrance. "Please move I have to go to the bathroom and want dry clothes." She spoke with a little more assertion clutching her nightgown and ringing some of the excess water. The man shook his head no. "Please." Scarlett could feel fresh tears building up.

"You don't want to go in there Scarlett." The man finally answered the child blinked up at him.

"How do you know my name?" Scarlett knew she shouldn't talk to strangers, but for some reason she felt safe with him.

"God knows your name Scarlett. My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord." Scarlett rocked back on her heels. She cocked her head to the side with her hands on her hips and scrutinized the angel through squinted eyes.

"If you're an angel where are your wings?"

"I have wings; my wings are there your perception filters are too dull and not strong enough to see them." He answered.

"Huh?" Scarlett replied. Castiel contemplated how to rephrase his answer; she was after all a child and her father's daughter.

"They are invisible." He replied Scarlett shrugged and accepted that explanation.

"Cool…can I go inside and see my mom please?" Castiel kneeled down to be eye level with Scarlett his expression was grim.

"I'm afraid not, your mother is not inside. I have been ordered to take you to your father though. "Scarlett looked surprised.

"I'm going to see God?" She sounded worried.

"No your birth father."

"You know my dad?" Castiel nodded Scarlett glanced down at her torn and wet nightgown. "Can I please go inside and use the restroom and change my clothes?"

"I packed you a suitcase." Castiel pointed at her suitcase by the door affirming his answer. Scarlett wanted to know why the angel would not let her inside and wondered where her mom was.

"What about my mom?" Before Castiel could respond the pair could hear the sound of approaching police sirens in the distance.

"We must go." And before Scarlett could offer an objection the angel picked up the child and her suitcase and transported them. Scarlett heard the sound of wings and suddenly found herself in a dark motel room.

"How did we get here?" Castiel noted that just like their adult counterparts' human children asked a lot of questions.

"We flew." He answered. That made sense to Scarlett who was in the process of wiggling out of his arms. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go potty!" She reminded him and ran to the bathroom. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and put the girl's suitcase on the floor at the foot of the bed. He could hear her singing a song he did not recognize while using the restroom. He knew he would have to tell Scarlett the truth about her mom. To be honest he was more hesitant to tell her dad the truth about what happened. He then heard the toilet flush and the sound of the water running in the faucet. Scarlett came out still tugging on her nightgown there was the hint of dark circles under her eyes. Castiel knew the child had to be exhausted she was hiding all night.

"My gown is still wet." Castiel reached out and touched the shoulder of her nightgown. The gown was instantly dried and repaired. "Thank you." She whispered while stiffening a yawn.

"You must sleep." Castiel ordered the girl shook her head how the young fought sleep so much.

"No...I'm not tired…where is my mommy and daddy?" Castiel was not ready to answer the child's question. He waited for further revelation on his new orders. Scarlett yawned again he knew that if the girl's father knew the truth about what Castiel was about to do he would get angry, but Castiel felt it was necessary. He reached out and touched Scarlett's forehead the child fell forward and Castiel caught her. He placed the sleeping child under the sheets in the first bed. Just as he was straightening up he heard the key in the door turn…he knew he was in for a long talk and looked up to face the Winchester brothers.

_That is it for chapter one…there is still room for improvement, but I like where it is going. Please review I love to take readers input in my story so please tell me what you think! _


	2. Dean Winchester : Father Figure

_Thank you to those who reviewed. I really do love the reviews even if it's a smiley face I enjoy getting them. To repeat the disclaimer I don't own Supernatural…though I wish I did. This chapter is a bit awkward (I don't know if that is the best word to describe it) it's a good transition chapter to what's to come so I am very excited. _

Chapter 2

Dean Winchester: Father Figure

The child slept like an angel while the angel wished he was able to switch places with the child…

The door cracked open both brothers entered and were startled by Castiel's presences.

"Geez Cas – don't you believe in knocking?" Dean demanded neither brother had noticed Scarlett asleep in the bed. Castiel looked puzzled.

"Why would knocking be relevant if you were not in the room?" Castiel pondered aloud. Dean shrugged off his jacket and went to toss it on his bed when he noticed the sleeping child.

"Hey what's the deal? Who's been sleeping in my bed?" Dean demanded – Sam raised an eyebrow at that statement then looked down at the child in the bed.

"Your daughter." Castiel answered simply. Dean reacted as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. He stumbled back from the bed.

"My what?!"

"Your daughter – your offspring." Castiel explained again wondering if he used the right word – he looked at Sam for confirmation his English was correct. Sam's eyes were as wide as pizza's as his eyes shifted from Dean to Cas to the child and back again.

"I don't have a daughter." Dean stammered – Castiel shrugged.

"It appears you do."

"Way to be frank Cas." Sam finally commented over the blunt statement.

"I do not understand how one can be Frank. My name is Castiel." Castiel gave a confused look; he waved his hand as if dismissing the thought. "It is not of import. Dean she is your daughter it is simple as that."

"No it's not so simple." Dean snapped as he began to pace the room.

"How do you know? Who is her mother and more importantly where is her mother?" Dean demanded answers from the angel who stared at him as if he was barely speaking.

"I will explain everything if you will sit down and not interrupt until I am done." Dean reluctantly gave into the conditions and sat himself in the chair in corner of the room gesturing at Castiel to carry on like a king ordering a subject to speak. Castiel stood like a sentry by the sleeping child as he recited the events of the day and informed Dean of all he knew.

He began by explaining his orders from his superiors to save the child – the daughter of Dean Winchester. How when he arrived he found the home crawling with demons. He quickly eliminated the abominations, but was too late to save Scarlett's mom – Cassie – Dean's former lover. He explained how Cassie's last request was that Castiel would protect Scarlett and Dean from the demons and other threats.

Dean was silent during the whole conversation. When Castiel explained the last details (of how he put Scarlett to sleep) Dean who wore a deceivingly calm expression during the explanation changed his demeanor in a blink of an eye. Castiel watched as a vein in Dean's forehead began to throb as he glared at the angel. Not satisfied with the angel's methods of putting a child to sleep.

"The child required sleep." Castiel defended his actions he liked Dean and valued his opinion. He had no reason to fear him though he knew that Dean couldn't and wouldn't hurt him.

"You could have saved Cassie." Dean argued Castiel shook his head.

"My orders were to save Scarlett and only her." Castiel defended his actions again. Dean looked down at the child –she was the perfect cross between him and Cassie. "The demons are still looking for her." Castiel reminded him, with that said Dean instantly became protective. He sat down on the bed next to Scarlett.

Scarlett was a small five years old. She had curly brown hair like her mom; she had Cassie's eyes, but his bone structure and a tan complexion. Dean knew that Cassie was merely protecting their daughter when she failed to tell Dean about her. Clearly she had reason to be afraid. Dean was dangerous and being with him cost Cassie her life and put his daughter in danger too. Dean slowly reached out and touched Scarlett's curls. A small sigh emitted from Scarlett but she did not wake up.

"What am I suppose to do?" Dean choked on his words trying to suppress the emotions quickly fighting their way to the surface.

"Raise her as it is God's will. God has plans for her." Castiel answered Dean raised his eyes to the angel.

"What kind of plans?" Castiel averted his eyes and appeared to be concentrating on an object in the distance.

"I do not know." Dean didn't like the answer, but knew that even if Cas did know he couldn't say.

"I am suppose to raise her…like this?" Dean gestured around the run down motel room. "What kind of life could she live raised like this? It only has one path – the same one we took." Cas shook his head.

"You can change it; she doesn't have to follow your path. God has a plan and it is God's will for you to raise this child." Dean looked at Sam who had made himself a silent bystander. Sam was propped up against the back wall watching and listening to the events unfolding.

"Do you really have a choice Dean?" Sam knew Dean's conflict. Raised the way they were is not a desirable lifestyle choice – no permanent home – poor diet – always changing schools and making new friends. However Sam knew Dean loved Cassie and family means everything to Dean he could not turn Scarlett over to the state and hope that she would have a better life.

Dean was reluctantly coming to the same conclusion as Sam. He couldn't give up his daughter to complete strangers to raise. He owed Cassie that much. Besides with Castiel's help the child would be in good hands.

"Ok." Dean accepted – he could tell Castiel was about to bolt. "You have to promise Cas to help protect her. If you keep testing me and I continue to hunt I have … no … I need to know she is protected." Castiel contemplated what Dean just proposed. He knew that his orders were suppose to come from higher up, not Dean and yet he wanted to help. He nodded giving Dean a silent promise.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked the question on everyone's mind as the group shared a questionable look Scarlett began to wake.

….

Castiel watched as Dean comforted his sobbing daughter. Castiel had to admit he was surprised a little over an hour ago Dean didn't know he had a daughter and now played the role of supportive, loving father very well. He was proud of Dean how he explained to Scarlett that her mom passed away and how she would be living with them. Scarlett took it all in stride, but in the end she couldn't stop the sadness and yearning for comfort. She wanted her mom, but knew she could trust her dad – because her mom told her she could.

Scarlett knew a lot about her dad from what her mom told her. Scarlett constantly bombarded her mom with questions about her dad and her mom was nothing but patient and truthful. Now she finally got to meet her dad, but wished for it to be under better circumstances.

Dean began to rock his daughter back and forth while humming Metallica. Sam raised an eyebrow to his choice of lullabies. Dean gave a slight shrug and continued humming. His daughter soon fell back to sleep. Dean tucked her into bed and watched her as she slept.

"Everything will be ok I will take care of you." Dean whispered. "I promise."

_That is it for now … next chapter we start up in the events of season four. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and let me know! _


	3. Guardian Angels Wear Trench Coats

_Sorry for the delay I have been without internet for one week and then on and off for two weeks…the cable company and I have had LONG talks. (Yes I paid my bill!)_

_Same old same old as much as I would love to I do not own Supernatural…though one could dream.;)_

_Thank you for the reviews and adding me to your favorites please keep it up! I aim to please not disappoint. I promise not to have such a long delay from now on!_

Chapter 3

Guardian Angels Wear Trench coats

The electronic game was emitting a tune on loop that was almost as torturing to listen to as the sounds of Hell.

Dean, Sam and Scarlett were sitting in a diner after an exhausting day of shopping. Castiel had only grabbed the necessities and the handheld electronic game that Scarlett was now playing. It was necessary to go shopping for clothes, toiletries, accessories and car seat.

Getting the car seat into the Impala was an event. Dissemble and assemble a gun in a matter of seconds no problem – figuring out the car seat was a different story. Finally a sympathetic shopper helped Dean install the car seat and strap Scarlett in. They decided to stop for lunch and would then be on their way to Bobby's. Scarlett was absorbed in her game she wore a t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on the front, blue jeans, pink Converse and a pink sweater, her feet dangled off the seat. Her curly hair was untamed and poorly pulled back by a flimsy headband. Sam, who Dean had been under the impression, was researching for another job was studying Scarlett's game.

"Hey Scarlett can I see that?" Scarlett finished the level and handed over her game.

"Don't beat my score!" She cautioned, Sam became instantly mesmerized by the game as he tired the game. Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother. Scarlett pulled on the tangles in her hair.

"Oh you poor child." Dean and Scarlett turned in the direction of an elderly patron emerging from the restroom.

"Did your Dad try to fix your hair?" Scarlett nodded. The woman glanced between the two brothers Sam had yet to glance up from the game console and Dean smiled sheepishly pegging him as the guilty father.

"Your mother couldn't fix your hair this morning?" Scarlett's expression fell.

"My mommy is in Heaven." The elderly woman looked like she was going to cry and embraced Scarlett.

"Oh you poor, poor baby! Well how about I show your Daddy how to fix your hair?" Scarlett and the elderly woman, or Rose as she introduced herself, were both patient with Dean as he learned how to style Scarlett's hair. When Rose was done Scarlett's hair was nicely groomed and Dean was a little more confident in his abilities to do her hair though it wasn't a skill he would brag about. Rose gave Scarlett one last big hug.

"You are a sweet girl, and remember angels are watching over you." Dean suppressed his snort if only Rose realized the irony of her statement.

Scarlett nodded "Yes and he wears a trench coat." The woman gave a puzzled look and left Scarlett then frowned up at Sam.

"Uncle Sammy can I PLEASE have my game back?" Scarlett asked politely – Sam acted like he didn't hear.

"Dude give my daughter her game back and get back to your research." Dean yanked the game out of Sam's hand and gave it back to Scarlett. He then proceeded to munch on a french fry. Sam scoffed for a second then went back to skimming over newspaper articles online for a case. Dean started to think.

"We need to make some cash." He looked over at Scarlett. "We got to stop at Bobby's first." Sam nodded agreement knowing that Scarlett came first.

Night had fallen by the time the Winchesters arrived at Bobby's. Scarlett had fallen asleep – she clung to her Dad as they walked to the house. Dean wondered how long Scarlett would be afraid of the dark, though her fear was not overrated.

Bobby was at the door he had heard the Impala and came to see the boys.

"Wasn't expecting y'all...what case brings you here?" The boys did not shout back not wanting to wake Scarlett.

"Not exactly a case." Sam answered gesturing back towards Dean who was carrying a sleeping Scarlett. It took awhile for the older hunters' eyes to adjust and see a sleeping five year old girl in Dean's arms. Bobby's eyes shifted between the two brothers.

"Please don't tell me she is a monster." Bobby would have conflicting emotions about having to kill a child.

"NO! NO, jeez Bobby no." Dean nearly shouted wrapping his arms tighter around the girl. Bobby looked nervous.

"You idjets are aware then that kidnapping is illegal in all 50 states right?"

"Hell we didn't kidnap her!" Sam defended.

"Then what's going on?!" Bobby demanded.

"She's mine ok!" Dean snapped. "Her mom was Cassie – she was killed by demons – Castiel rescued her and now I am going to raise her because I'm the only family she has left and it's my fault."

….

Later that evening Dean had put Scarlett down in one of the spare bedroom's upstairs – then proceeded to salt the windows and doors. Sam and Bobby stayed downstairs and over two beers Sam explained everything. Bobby hadn't spoken just watched as Dean salted every crevice and listened to Sam talk. Dean finally joined them in the kitchen Sam offered him a beer as they waited for Bobby's reaction to the news.

"So you idjets not only have to stop and save the world from the Apocalypse, but do it while raising a five year old girl? God must have either great faith in you two or a great sense of humor. "Dean and Sam shared a look then nodded in agreement.

"Something like that." Sam muttered while taking a sip of his beer.

"Look Bobby we need to go make some money. Do you mind keeping an eye on her for a few hours?" Bobby looked nervous as he played with his trucker hat. "She's asleep Bobby and we will be back before she wakes up. Just keep an eye out for demons ok?" Bobby took a swig of his beer and nodded.

"Don't be too late." Dean chuckled it amazed him how Bobby could hunt the most dangerous creatures on the planet and barely bat an eye, but a five year old girl terrified him.

….

Dean came back storming into the house later that evening or rather early morning. An encounter with Ruby put him a sour mood. He went upstairs to claim his daughter picking her up she stirred awake.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Yeah sweetheart it's me. We have a case let's go." Dean didn't think twice about taking her. Three day drive he wasn't leaving her behind – not yet and not with demons out hunting her.

The drive was miserable Dean refused to talk about Hell and Sam was reluctant to talk about why he trusted Ruby. When they arrived at the hospital Dean had Scarlett wait at the nurses' station. The nurse on duty gave a puzzled look, Dean flashed her his famous smile.

"Babysitter is sick." He lied. "My partner and I have a few questions then we will be gone." The nurse in her early 40s with thinning red hair was relishing in the extra attention.

"Alright just a couple of minutes." She agreed. Dean and Sam questioned the doctor about Anna the girl the demons wanted alive and learned that she had accurate visions of the Apocalypse. They needed to find her before the demons did. With Scarlett in tow their search for Anna led them to her family church. Dean unbuckled Scarlett who had been quiet and obedient the whole investigation so far. Scarlett got out of the car wearing a khaki skirt with plaid knee high socks, brown oxford shoes, a green turtle neck and a navy blue blazer. She clung to her Dad as she looked up at the church with the beautiful stained glass. Dean took Scarlett's hand he couldn't leave her in a hotel room or a car not unattended and not with demons around or the fear of non-paranormal things happening to her.

"You stay close to me or Uncle Sammy you understand?" Dean instructed, Scarlett nodded clutching Dean's hand tighter. It was a church she didn't know why she was afraid, but she could hear the hesitation in her father's voice. Dean knew it was a simple job find Anna get her to a safe place, however he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling building in his gut that something wasn't so simple about this case. They made their way to the church loft where Anna was hiding.

"Dean Winchester the one the angels believe will save us all." Anna commented after Sam made the introductions, she then turned and looked at Scarlett. "And Scarlett Winchester the angels talk about you too." Dean looked down at his daughter she inched closer to Dean despite the kind words and smile from Anna. Something wasn't right about Anna, something Scarlett couldn't figure out. Anna explained how she knew of the Winchesters.

"So you're not crazy. Just tuned in to angel radio." Anna looked relieved that finally someone understood. Before Dean could inquire about what exactly the angels said about Scarlett Ruby ran into the room. Anna was frightened by Ruby screaming about her face, this caused fear to rise in Scarlett though she couldn't see anything wrong with Ruby's face.

"We got to go now." Ruby warned of the big wig demon coming Dean instantly became suspicious. "I didn't bring him here – you did – he followed you from the girl's house." She argued – Scarlett turned back towards Anna.

"Daddy the statue is crying." Scarlett tugged on her Dad's hand to get him to look at the statue. Dean turned and realized with horror that it was too late – the demon was there. Sam moved quickly he grabbed Scarlett and lifted her in his arms he took Anna by the hand and took them to the closet. He shoved Anna in first and passed her a crying Scarlett who was calling out for her dad.

"Stay here!" Sam ordered closing the door. Dean looked at the closet door and then at Sam. Ruby was telling Sam something but Dean found himself consumed with his fear for Scarlett. Just then in walked the 'big wig demon' – Sam tried to exercise him and failed. The fight broke out and Dean found himself pinned against the wall.

"Dean I'm so disappointed…we were so close in Hell."

"Alistair." Dean realized in horror fearing for Scarlett even more. Alistair's gaze followed Dean's to the closet, Alistair sneered.

"Where is your daughter Dean?" Dean's pulse quickened and his anger intensified Dean had to protect her no matter the cost.

_Well hope you like – don't hate me for the cliff hanger – please review and I will update soon!_


	4. Dean's Choice

_So I have no excuse for the delay other than the usual work. I have already started working on the next chapter, so it should be up by next weekend. I still do the old fashion way of handwriting my story and then I type it up, so it takes a little longer. _

_Also thanks to all who have reviewed and added me to your favorites or follow. It makes my day after a long, exhausting day of work! _

_As always I wish I owned Supernatural but I do not. Totally in love with the new season though! _

Chapter 4

Dean's Choice

Dean began to fight Alistair he could hear his daughter's screams get louder then stop. Dean's blood ran cold – someone had Scarlett. He saw Sam stagger up and realized with horror it wasn't Sammy. Dean was able to get one lucky punch in causing Alistair to stumble back. He then noticed Sam clutching Ruby's dagger. He lunged at Alistair stabbing the demon – it didn't have the desired effect.

The boys gaped momentarily as Alistair growled and reached to remove the dagger. Sam was the first to react he pulled on Dean's arm.

"Dean out the window!" He instructed Dean shook his head no.

"Not without my daughter." He didn't mean to go all Sally Fields on him but there was no way in Hell (pun intended) that he was leaving Scarlett to be a pawn of Alistair. Sam tugged on Dean's arm.

"Ruby has both of them we got to go now!" The brothers' turned knowing the only way out was through the church's stain glass window. Dean braced himself as he and Sam charged through the window.

Ruby had it with Dean's daughter. She really wanted to leave the brat behind – she knew Alistair would have loved her. However that wouldn't gain Dean's trust and more importantly she would lose Sam. Anna was the real prize – Ruby wasn't sure what the girl's story was, but she was of high value.

Scarlett was struggling to get out of Ruby's hold. Scarlett gave one swift kick to Ruby's shin who uttered a blasphemy in French before releasing the child. How Scarlett complicated things, Ruby was going to have to act like she cared for the child for Sam's benefit, but she knew she would have to keep Sam at a distance from the girl. Scarlett could ruin everything. Scarlett ran to the other side of the abandon barn. She tripped over a piece of fallen wood and fell to the ground. Anna and Ruby moved to assist her, but Scarlett moved back she didn't trust either woman.

"I want my daddy." She cried clutching her knees to her chest, tears running down her face as she watched the two women. Ruby sighed she clenched her fist and released, Anna didn't see it, but Scarlett did. She flinched worried Ruby would strike her – while her mommy never hit her and she knew her dad wouldn't either she had seen it happen before to a friend. Ruby saw the child's reaction and realized the child was very perceptive and she would have to keep her actions in check.

"All right I will get the Winchester boys. You two stay here – don't leave – I can't guarantee your safety if you run.' Anna and Scarlett nodded in agreement. They both witnessed Ruby smoke out and the woman they believed to be Ruby collapse in a comatose state to the floor causing both Anna and Scarlett to freak out in their own ways.

Dean and Sam were patching each other up in the hotel room Sam had just finished recounting what he did while Dean was in Hell and why he trusted Ruby. Dean was grateful Sam had finally opened up, however he did not appreciate the over sharing and was relieved his daughter wasn't here to hear that.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and an overweight maid busted in after they let her in due to her persistent knocking. She passed Sam a piece of paper.

"You can find me here." She told him, Sam's face was priceless – the maid wasn't exactly his type. When the woman explained herself they realized she was Ruby.

"You better hurry. Scarlett and Anna are probably royally flipping out." Dean didn't have to be told twice.

Later that evening Dean and Sam arrived. The minute Ruby opened the door Scarlett ran over and jumped up into her daddy's arms.

"Daddy!" She cried. Dean picked her up and clung to her tightly. He was a bit awkward as he stroked her hair and attempted to sooth her cries, but the sentiment was there. Dean turned towards Ruby who looked…content. Dean nodded his head.

"I guess … I owe you … a thank you." Dean could barely manage to get it out – hoping Ruby understood that encompassed for Sam, Scarlett and Anna. Ruby shrugged it off.

"What about my parents?" Anna asked and it fell to Sam who was always good with people to break the news of the truth about her parents. Scarlett's grip on her father tightened as Anna cried out – Scarlett understood the pain – she was about to comfort Anna when the young lady shot up in fear.

"They're here." She warned in near hysterics. Sam lead Anna to another closet, Dean followed with Scarlett. Scarlett was screaming not to let her go. Her hold became a death grip. Sam and Ruby moved towards the door as the lights flickered and the wind picked up.

"Scarlett please baby." Dean pleaded as his child's howling protest became as loud as the wind. Dean was prying her fingers off his neck when the doors flung open. Dean expected Alistair to walk in, so he turned his body using his own body to shield Scarlett. He grabbed the nearest blunt object when he heard the sound of wings fluttering and his brother's exclamation.

"Thank God you're here we've been having demon problems all day."

"I can see that, care to explain why you have that stain in the room." Uriel sneers. Before Dean can stop her Scarlett scurries out of his arms to greet Castiel.

"Castiel!" She greets the angel – though she watches Uriel with caution as he cast a look of disdain on the child. If Dean didn't know better he would say Castiel had a look of grief on his face that slightly intensified when Scarlett ran up to him. He put his hand protectively on the girl's shoulder and quickly glances over at Uriel. Dean can't read the expression, but he knows Castiel won't hurt Scarlett – he promised. Uriel on the other hand – Dean wanted to punch that demeaning look off his face, but knew striking an angel would only hurt him…literally.

"We're here for Anna." Dean and Sam looked puzzled at Castiel's statement.

"Here for her like here for her." Dean questioned.

"Stop talking." Uriel snapped – Scarlett stepped back behind Castiel intimidated by the other angel, which only intensified Dean's anger.

"Are you here to protect her?" Sam asked Castiel glanced down at the child.

"Dean?" He asked for permission, he didn't want the child to hear the conversation. Scarlett looked up in the angel's eyes.

"Why?" Dean demanded. Castiel glanced up at Dean with a look that almost pleaded with him that it would be for the better. Dean didn't respond so Castiel reached out to the girl's forehead as she fell forward Castiel caught her and picked her up. Once again Dean swore he saw a look of regret and love as he carried the child over and placed her in her father's arms. A look that couldn't be described passed between the angel and hunter it lasted for a fleeting second that the other's dismissed it, but Dean felt subconsciously it meant something.

"No." Castiel finally answered Sam's standing question about Anna looking Sam in the eye. "She has to die."

"Why?" Sam demanded Dean shifted his hold on his daughter keeping his eye trained on the angels.

"Look I know she is wire tapping your angel radio, but that's no reason to kill her." Dean argued Uriel's grin spread like the Chester cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Don't worry I'll kill her gentle." Dean suddenly understood why Castiel wanted to have Scarlett unconscious.

"Anna is an innocent girl.' Sam protested.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel counted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam demanded.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Dean once again saw a look of remorse cross Castiel's face – Dean was confused. Dean placed his daughter on the ground. He didn't want her to be caught in the middle of what came next. He straightened up, looked at Sam who nodded his consent and support and then turned back towards the angels.

"Sorry, get your own, try J date." Dean quipped. The next thing he knew Ruby was being flung across the room. Dean raced to defend her while Sam attempted to plea with Castiel. Dean was getting beat up by a way to eager Uriel when the room flashed bright and both angels disappeared.

Dean checked on Scarlett then checked on Anna to find her bleeding and the mirror smeared in blood with some sigil.

"What was that? What happened?" Dean demanded.

"I sent them away. It just came to me." Anna answered; Dean looked up in awe and was momentarily speechless.

Castile found himself on the park bench in his favorite park. Uriel sat next to him.

"You have a weakness." He criticized. Castiel pretended not to hear by acting like he was seeking revelation. "You technically have two. The mud monkey Dean Winchester and his runt off spring."

"Careful." Castiel cautioned. Uriel chuckled knowing he was correct.

"All of Heaven knows your weakness. You might have had orders to lay siege to Hell and retrieve Dean Winchester and again had orders to save his daughter, but you are staring to protect them a little too much." Uriel chuckled again he enjoyed tormenting Castiel. However he wasn't getting the desired reaction.

"I think I shall go seek revelation elsewhere." With that Uriel left and Castiel was left to contemplate Uriel's statement and his own inner conflict.

Back on earth the Winchesters had learned that Anna was an angel and after attempting to retrieve her grace they returned to where they started. Anna was quiet; Dean, Sam and Ruby were debating off in a corner. Scarlet studied Anna she looked like one of those living statues you would find on a Boardwalk that her mom once took her too. Anna suddenly sat up.

"Guys the angels are talking."

"What are they saying?" Sam demanded looking at Anna expectantly; Anna paused as if lost in translation.

"Dean Winchester returns Anna by midnight or … we throw him back into damnation."

"NO!" Scarlett cried throwing herself at her father, crying so hard she couldn't hear the others talk. She sobbed into her dad's jacket until it was soaked she missed them hatch their plan.

Later that night they were all sleeping in the barn. Dean suddenly found himself awake and alone in the barn Uriel smirking at him.

"Am I dreaming?" Uriel nodded. "Where is your boss?"

"Who Castiel?" He has a weakness he likes you." Dean didn't know how to immediately react which caused Uriel to laugh again.

"Give us Anna or I will personally throw you back into Hell." Uriel threatened.

"You sure about that, y'all went through a lot of trouble the first time to get me out. Seems someone higher up may not be too fond of that idea." Dean quipped.

"You can be replaced." Uriel smirked. Dean's thoughts instantly flashed to Scarlett. Anna was not privy to why the angels wanted Dean or Scarlett. "You would not mind going back would you, but what about your daughter?" Dean whipped around.

"Scarlett is innocent and Castiel wouldn't let you toss an innocent child into Hell." Dean practically growled and Uriel sighed.

"I meant how it would be for poor Scarlett to lose both her mother and her father." Dean contemplated this.

"She would still have Sammy." Uriel snapped his fingers and pointed at Dean.

"Yes there's your other weakness. I may not be able to kill Scarlett, and since you seem to be willing to return to the pit how about I kill Sam? Scarlett still devastated over the loss of her only Uncle and you knowing you condemned your brother to Hell." Uriel watched as Dean's fist curled up and his jaw clenched.

"Now." Uriel smiled. "Who is it going to be?"

Well I hope that the long chapter compensates for my long delay in updates. Next chapter I will try to post next week. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. All is Fair in Heaven and Hell

_So I am a terrible, horrible no good person who has tendencies to be a hypocrite. Every once in awhile I would be reading something and be like 'no why haven't they updated?!' only to remind myself I failed at that myself. If it wasn't for you wonderful readers who review and add me to your favorites (THANK YOU) that send reminders to my email I would give up. Please review I love when I post a new chapter and I just wait for the reviews and favorites to come in. Unfortunately I have no new excuse for my failure to update you know the usual work / life got in the way but I will try my best to finish soon. I'm going to start deviating from the season since obviously I have to add Scarlett in somehow. Please don't stop reading yet I promise it's worth your while! _

_As usual I don't own Supernatural, or anything but a lazy dog and cat, if I did I would not have to spend my holiday reading reports and entering data. _

Chapter 5

All is Fair in Heaven and Hell

If they only wanted to toss him back in to the pit then Dean would agree without hesitation, but he could not allow his brother to go and have his daughter suffer again.

The next day Sam, Dean, Anna and Scarlett sat in the barn waiting on Ruby to show up. Scarlett's wails had been reduced to sniffles as she sat curled up in Dean's lap clutching his t-shirt. Dean was awkwardly stroking her back. He was still trying to adjust to fatherhood, but Sam kept assuring him he was doing fine.

"Dude where is Ruby?" Dean grumbled. Suddenly the barn door flung open and Castiel and Uriel walked in.

"Please don't take my daddy." Scarlett whimpered, her grip tightened on Dean. Castiel looked hurt for a fleeting second upon hearing Scarlett's plea.

"How did you find us?" Sam demanded the angels both turned to look at Dean.

"I don't understand." Sam was shocked.

"It's fine." Anna assured directing her assurance towards Dean. "They gave him a choice – me or you. I know how their minds work." She moved forward, Dean stood holding Scarlett looking sympathetically at Anna. "It's alright." Anna added to the Winchesters, she turned towards the angels her shoulders straightened she looked like a Queen awaiting her execution. "I'm ready." Castiel now appeared to have some remorse.

"I'm sorry Anna." Castiel apologized, Anna pursed her lips.

"No you're not." She answered as she now stood right in front of the angels when a deep voice roared behind them.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on that precious girl." Alistair threatened. Dean suddenly moved across the barn using his body to shield Scarlett Sam quickly followed. Dean placed Scarlett down and both brothers stood to where they could protect her. The angels and demons moved forward in an engaging manner. Scarlett witnessed the event safely from behind her Dad and Uncle. Words were exchanged but not loud enough for Scarlett to hear and before she knew it the angels and demons were fighting. Castiel went straight for Alistair.

"NO! Uncle Castiel!" Scarlett cried. Alistair had a choke hold on Castiel, he sneered down at the angel. "Isn't that sweet? She considers you family. Don't worry, I have plans for her too after you and Dean are gone." Alistair swore before he began to chant in a language Scarlett didn't recognize. Suddenly her Dad was involved, hitting Alistair over the head. Sam stood protecting Scarlett. Scarlett watched in horror as her father fought the demon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna run over to Uriel and grab the necklace he was wearing. Anna smashed the necklace on the ground and an array of smoke and light was emitted from the necklace's remains.

"Shield your eyes!" She screamed. Sam turned and wrapped his body around Scarlett. Even with her eyes closed and Uncle Sammy protecting her Scarlett could see a bright light engulf the room.

"Daddy!" She screamed and just as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. When the light cleared Sam moved, the demons were dead, Alistair was gone, and Castiel was on the floor next to her dad.

"Dad! Uncle Castiel!" Scarlett ran over she hugged her Dad and then Castiel who looked puzzled by the affection and was just as awkward as Dean. He patted Scarlett's back and she stepped back and looked at him as he stood up.

"Are you ok?" Scarlett asked Castiel, the angel nodded his response. Scarlett then turned to address her dad. "Are you ok?" Dean nodded and looked up at Castiel.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean inquired with that the angels in the room disappeared. Dean turned towards Sam.

"Thanks Sam." Sam looked straight into Dean's eyes.

"I told you I would take care of her no matter what." Dean looked over at Ruby who was struggling to stand.

"What took you so long?" Dean demanded, Ruby appeared to be quite put out.

"I'm sorry I was busy being tortured." She snapped, stating the obvious as blood seeped through her clothes. She had watched Sam protect the child; the child was going to complicate things for sure.

The next day Sam, Dean and Scarlett were in another roadside dinner. Scarlett was busy humming a song while coloring on the menu. Sam was busy searching the internet for their next case while Dean studied his daughter. He couldn't help but wonder, and worry, why Alistair wanted his daughter and what plans the angels had for her as well. It seemed like a large demand on a five year old whose only worry should be what her favorite TV show was. Scarlett looked into the eyes of her dad and smiled.

"Do you like my picture Daddy?" She asked Dean with such innocence Dean wished he could protect her from everything.

"Yes I do." He replied, her smile grew and she went back to coloring and humming the song that he still couldn't recognize. Sam watched Dean watching Scarlett. He wondered what his brother was thinking. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Alistair said. Scarlett was drawing mermaids with singing crabs on the restaurants' under the sea themed menu. Ironic considering the diner didn't serve seafood or that the nearest body of water was a puddle and they were landlocked. Dean's concentration was broken the minute the waitress returned with their food.

"Thank you." Scarlett thanked the waitress who smiled at Scarlett.

"Your daughter has wonderful manners." She said addressing Dean, as Scarlett had called him Dad earlier when they were ordering. "She is very pretty too…like her dad."

"Thanks." Dean beamed his gaze not wavering off of his daughter. Sam was surprised that his brother did not show any interest in the waitress, he barely acknowledged her and she would normally be his type – young, attractive, interested in Dean. Sam noted that fatherhood was changing Dean and for the better. Sam returned to searching the internet.

"This is interesting. There is a magician's convention nearby." Sam read, turning the laptop towards Dean so he could read.

"What about it?" Dean asked with a mouth full of burger he had just bitten into.

"It seems real magic is being used. Apparently one magician performed an execution style trick on stage and escaped. In the mean time another magician off stage was not so lucky." Sam described carefully choosing his words because of little ears.

"What is an execution?" Scarlett slowly pronounced the word execution. Dean dropped his burger and glared at Sam.

"Dude!" Sam shrugged he tried it wasn't his fault Dean preferred to have thing reads aloud instead of reading himself. Dean turned to look at Scarlett. "It's what is going to happen to your Uncle Sammy if he continues to open his big mouth." Scarlett looked confused.

"But what does it mean execution?" Dean shoved Scarlett's food at her hoping to distract her.

"It means to kill someone." Sam explained. Dean's eyes grew big and round as he waved at the five year old. Sam just shrugged his big shoulders. "What she needs to know. She was only going to keep asking no point in lying."

"Eat your lunch Scarlett." Dean grumbled as he took another bite of his burger. Scarlett picked up her spoon and took a bite of her applesauce. "Right so…" Dean began whipping his mouth with a napkin. "Dark magic, awesome, sounds like a simple case. Break from this angels and demons stuff …let's investigate." Sam gestured at Scarlett.

"What about Scarlett?" Dean waved it off with a fry he just picked up.

"Don't worry I got a great babysitter in mind." Sam was confused they were nowhere near anyone they knew or at least would trust with a child.

"Who you going to call?" Sam couldn't stop himself before the words were out of his mouth and a big goofy grin spread across Dean's face. "And don't you dare say GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Nah, I got someone really good in mind he can be here in a minute." Dean laughed.

…_.Alright I'm going to stop there…I would like to update this weekend, but I am going out of town, so your reviews will help get this updated quicker. I'm working on another story right now, but won't publish until I'm done. Sorry again I promise you're going to want to read the next chapter … Adventures in Babysitting. _


	6. Adventures in Babysitting

_I worked on this on the plane this is one of my favorite episodes so I hope y'all enjoy. Thanks to those who reviewed and added me to their favorites. _

_As usual I don't own Supernatural or Disney or anything if I did I would be working on a laptop that didn't die every 5 minutes._

Chapter 6

Adventures in Babysitting

Sam stood completely baffled and at a loss of words over Dean's choice of babysitter. What astounded the young hunter even more was that 'the babysitter' candidate was actually considering it. Scarlett looked delighted at the prospect, but waited patiently for Dean to negotiate.

"Dude you promised." Dean reminded. The man shifted if Sam didn't know better he would say the man was nervous.

"When you asked for help I didn't think you would mean this." The man quipped. Dean shook his head.

"No dude you promised. I told you that there were going to be complications. And there is no way I'm leaving her alone. You're great for the job you can watch and protect her. Tell your supervisors that you're fulfilling your duty as guardian and protecting her from the likes of Alistair." Dean made a valid argument and yet the angel was hesitant over the agreement. Yes he was suppose to protect the child but Castiel had to help stop the Apocalypse not babysit. Dean was relentless though and despite the possible repercussions from his superiors over Castiel taking orders from Dean and not Heaven he agreed to babysit.

"You will not be long?" Castiel looked between the brothers. Sam was clearly in shock over Castiel's agreement and therefore speechless. Dean just smirked and patted the angel on the back.

"No we won't – promise." He said more directed at Scarlett than Cas. Scarlett clapped her hands and shuffled off the bed.

"Ooo Uncle Cas were going to have so much fun. Do you want to watch Phineas & Ferb?" Castiel appeared puzzled.

"I do not think I should watch anyone else but you." Scarlett laughed as Dean and Sam restrained themselves from laughing. Scarlett ran over and gave Dean a hug and kiss good-bye. Dean loved how this was now his life and he was not having a 'chick flick moment' he was just being a good father. Scarlett grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him to the bed in front of the TV. The angel appeared apprehensive. Dean and Sam closed the door.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Sam asked as they loaded their bags into the trunk of the Impala.

"The man is a 2,000 plus year old celestial being who has literally been to Hell and back. I think he can handle a five year old. Have a little faith Sammy."

Later that afternoon and after four episodes of Phineas & Ferb Castiel was perplexed by the series.

"You mean to tell me that no one can figure out that Perry is Agent P minus the fedora. And that Candice's mom is truly oblivious to the inventions the boys assemble in proximity to her among which a time machine?"

"Yup." Scarlett simply answered her eyes not deviating from the screen.

"Fascinating." Castiel responded.

"You remind me of Agent P." Scarlett stated.

"I reminded you of a secret agent platypus?"

"Yes."

"How?" Castiel should have known better than to ask.

"Because Agent P wears a fedora and you wear a trench coat and both of you are serious and yet good at your job and you save the world and you're both really cute." Scarlett was so matter of fact as if that should have been obvious to him. Castiel quickly learned he should not ask open ended questions to a five year old.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asked after the Phineas & Ferb marathon ended.

"Yes can I have a cheeseburger?" There was no doubt who the child's father is. "With pie?" In case there was any need of clarification both father and daughter shared a mutual love for food with minimal nutrition. Castiel was about to answer when he felt the presence of demons outside the motel room in the parking lot. His blade instantly appeared. Scarlett gave a sharp indrawn breath and clutched at the back of Castiel's coat. The demons must have sensed Castiel's presence because as quickly as they appeared they disappeared. One thing was evident as his superiors predicted and Dean suspected and feared someone wanted Scarlett.

"It is ok." He found himself assuring the child. "They are gone now." Scarlett peered up at him with the deepest green eyes that reminded Castiel of her father. "How about we get you some pie?"

It only took a few minutes for Castiel to pick up the food he took Scarlett with him concerned over leaving child unattended.

"Do you want to have a tea party?" Scarlett asked when they got back to the motel room. Castiel was confused by the question.

"How can we have a tea party if we don't have any tea?" Scarlett laughed as if he was telling a joke.

"No silly, it's pretend. We can have real pie for dessert though." Castiel was a bit hesitant over the idea, but one look at those puppy dog eyes and Castiel reluctantly agreed.

And that is how Dean and Sam discovered Castiel two hours later. In a room decorated with toilet paper 'streamers' and Castiel sitting cross legged on the floor with a costume necklace and earring on holding a doll's teacup and a doll in his lap.

"Would you like some more tea?" Scarlett asked in her best impersonation of an English accent.

"Yes please." Castiel accepted in his usual gruff, serious voice extending his hand with the plastic tea cup to accept some more invisible tea. Dean and Sam stood frozen in the door frame mouths gaping open. Sam was the first to start laughing. Castiel turned a deep shade of red while Scarlett began to chuckle over her Uncle's reaction.

"This is not what it appears to be." Dean bit his lip over Castiel's defense.

"Oh I think this is exactly as it looks like." Sam was now laughing so hard he had to leave the room. Castiel removed the jewelry, Dean's gaze shifted to the floor.

"Is that pie?" He reached for the dessert and was promptly slapped on the hand by his daughter.

"If you want pie you have to join me in my tea party." She scolded Dean studied the lid of the pie to see if it was worth it (which it always was.)

"Where did the pie come from?" Dean asked casually as he joined his daughter on the floor Castiel stood above the father and daughter watching the two interact.

"Uncle Castiel and I went to the store – we flew – it was so cool and a lot of fun."

"Why did you go with Uncle Cas?" Dean was merely curious as he was cutting a piece of his pie.

"Because something outside caused Uncle Castiel to pull out his sword and he didn't want me to stay by myself."

"What?" Dean's head snapped up and looked straight at Castiel. "Cas what was in the parking lot?" Dean demanded.

"Demons." Castiel answered frankly. "You were right I was a good choice for baby sitter my presence must of thwarted the demons' plans." Dean paused his fork hovering over the pie. Sam returned hearing the change of tone in the conversation.

"Why were they here?" Dean demanded trying not to sound agitated or concerned with Scarlett listening in.

"Not sure like I said I served as a deterrent because as quick as they were here they were gone. We must be extra vigilant they will no doubt try again." Castiel cautioned, he then turned his head clearly listening to a conversation the rest of the room wasn't privy to. "I must go. I am wanted back in Heaven."

"Of course thanks Cas." Dean barely got the words out of his mouth before Castiel disappeared. Dean and Sam exchanged concerned glances.

"Well now what?" Sam asked Dean glanced down at his pie.

"First I'm going to finish this pie…then we will talk." Dean knew something big was going on besides trying to stop the apocalypse…he just wished he knew what it was.

_Ok going to stop there … it will be a little while (and this time I don't mean months) before I update again. I will try as soon as possible please let me know what you think!_


	7. Wanted

_Ok at least this update didn't take months, only a month. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who reviewed, added me to their favorites and follows I LOVE IT! The flu allowed me the opportunity to update so that is one perk to come out of this … that and getting to catch up on all my shows. I skipped some of my (less favorite) episodes and splitting on Head of a Pin up into two chapters. _

_As usual I do not own Supernatural or rather anything if I did my dog could go to the groomer more often. ;)_

**Chapter 7**

**Wanted**

They had just come back from Pamela's burial. Dean had picked up Scarlett from Bobby who was watching her while Dean and Sam worked the last couple of cases. There was nothing like a funeral that made you cling to the family you had. Dean held a sleeping Scarlett in his arms as Sam opened the door to their motel room in Cheyenne.

Dean's heart dropped when he saw Uriel standing in the middle of the room. Seeing the brooding angel with Castiel sulking in the corner was never a good thing. Dean tightened his hold on Scarlett he wasn't letting her go.

"Dean Winchester you are needed." Dean shook his head vigorously shifting Scarlett to his side.

"No way, we just finished being needed." Dean looked down at Scarlett who stirred in her sleep. Dean lowered his voice as he fixed his stare on Uriel. "We just finished burying Pamela. You remember psychic Pamela Cas don't you?" What remained unsaid was left hovering between the angel and hunter. Castiel looked grief stricken, but couldn't say anything.

"We raised you out of Hell for our purpose." Uriel reminded Dean.

"And remind me what that purpose was again." Dean snapped.

"Dean…we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel finally began to speak.

"And we…" Uriel interrupted casting a cautioning look at Castiel. "Don't care." Castiel returned to his submissive stance this angered Dean.

"There are angels, from our own garrison, dying." Uriel stated, Dean scoffed and shifted Scarlett in his arms.

"A lot of people have been dying." Sam looked at Dean before he added.

"Finding a demon that can kill angels is a little out of our league." Sam was trying to placate both sides and find the logic in what Dean viewed as insanity. The only thing Dean wanted to do was watch cartoons with Scarlett and pretend even for a few hours that the world was not coming to an end.

"We already have Alistair." Castiel informed, Dean on instinct covered Scarlett's head recalling their last encounter with Alistair.

"Great he should be able to name your trigger man." Dean was at a loss for where this conversation was going.

"Yes, but he won't talk." Castiel added, the look he sent Dean made him hesitant.

"Yeah well he's a black belt in torture." Dean's comeback earned him a look from Uriel that made him feel like he was a piece of meat being stalked by a hungry lion.

"That's why we came to his student." Uriel smirked. Dean finally understood why they were here.

"No, no way you can't ask me to do this." Dean refused; Uriel leaned closer to Dean with a condescending smirk on his face.

"Who said anything about asking?" In the blink of an eye Dean, Scarlett, and the angels were gone leaving Sam alone. In the same instant Uriel had taken Scarlett from him.

"No!" Dean shouted, stirring Scarlett awake. She looked at her father and then up at Uriel and cried out for her dad. She started to squirm. Uriel tightened his grip and Scarlett yelped more in surprise then pain. Dean charged at Uriel who stepped back and held his hand out to stop Dean.

"Just a little incentive to ensure you do the job." Dean clenched his jaw and looked back at Castiel.

"You can't hurt her… you promised." Scarlett squirmed against Uriel's grip she tried to pinch him but the angel merely laughed at her attempts. Castiel glanced over at Uriel he wanted to pry the child out of Uriel's hands.

"No we won't hurt her." Castiel promised. Dean shut his eyes and turned to Uriel.

"All right I will do it, you're not going to like me afterwards, but release Scarlett or at least give her to Cas." The angel looked at Scarlett for a moment before handing her over to Castiel. Castiel accepted the child who grabbed him around the neck. Castiel soothed the child while blankly starring at Uriel.

"Can I talk to Cas alone for a few minutes?" Dean requested, Uriel and Castiel exchanged a look.

"I think I shall go seek revelation." Uriel informed with that he was gone. Dean looked back at Castiel who was still holding Scarlett.

"Why is Uriel now calling the shots?" Castiel looked down at Scarlett before answering.

"My superior are question my sympathies they believe I'm getting to close to my human charges…particularly you." His gaze met Dean's silence passed between the two before he continued. "My sympathies will open the door to emotion which leads to doubt." Castiel explained in his rational manner. Dean looked guilty; he was responsible for Castiel's demotion. Dean walked over to the door. Scarlett called for him again and Dean realized she was still awake he walked towards his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. He did not want her to witness him torturing Alistair.

"Cas can you…" Dean didn't have to finish the request Castiel understood he gently touched his fingers to Scarlett's forehead the child fell limp in his arms and he cradled her closer. Dean returned to stand by the door.

"You will protect her no matter what happens." Dean's request turned more into a demand, but Cas knew he was merely seeking reassurance.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"I go in there Cas, you're not going to like what comes out."

"For what it's worth I would give anything not to have you do this." Dean closed his eyes again on Castiel's words as he swallowed hard. Dean walked back over he placed another kiss on his daughter's head and ran his fingers through her hair.

Castiel watched as Dean collected his tools. He cradled Scarlett closer he would ensure that she wouldn't wake while Dean was in there with Alistair. Dean did not look back as Cas opened the door and watched as Dean pushed in the cart to Alistair's amusement. Castiel closed the door behind him and in a way on Dean himself.

_Ok I have already started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be that long before the next post. If you enjoyed please let me know…it makes me update faster. _


	8. Can't Fight These Feelings

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to your favorites that is so awesome! I broke my foot this week and so that gave me an opportunity to write a nice, long chapter. _

_Heads up this story, like the series, is becoming implied Destiel. I did not originally set out to write a Destiel story it just kind of wrote itself. Right now it is implied only._

_As usual I do not own Supernatural or anything really. My pets rather own me hence the cat sitting on my head and the dog sleeping on my unbroken foot._

Chapter 8

Can't Fight These Feelings

"Dean, how good of you to bring your daughter to work." Alistair quipped while Dean prepped his instruments. He showed no outward reaction as Alistair carried on. He hated the fact that Alistair knew Scarlett was here. As long as Alistair stayed in the trap, and Scarlett stayed out there with Castiel, he knew it would be fine. Alistair was singing a song clearly not impressed with Dean as he soaked a knife in holy water.

"Tell me who is killing the angels." Dean demanded staring at Alistair in the eyes.

"You think I'm going to see your toys and spill my guts? " Alistair chuckled.

"Oh you will spill your guts alright." Dean retorted Alistair found this amusing.

"I am sure you want revenge after all I did to you…and your daddy." Alistair chuckled like it was a great inside joke that Dean was not privy too. Dean tightened his grip on the blade's handle. He tried not to give Alistair the opportunity to see him get angry. Alistair knew that family was a soft spot for Dean. Dean had to carry on as if he was oblivious to Alistair's remark.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Dean gritted his teeth, his fingers danced over the blade. "Who is killing the angels?" A smirk creped across Alistair's face that churned Dean's insides. Dean plunged the knife into Alistair's chest and slowly twisted it.

Back at the motel Sam let a reluctant Ruby into the room.

"I can still smell them." She grumbled as she looked back at an anxious Sam.

"I need you to find where they took Dean and Scarlett." Ruby rolled her eyes as she placed her bag down on the table and turned back to Sam.

"I seriously don't see the problem. Alistair is being tortured; Dean will find who is killing the angels…"

"They have Scarlett." Sam interrupted looking very upset. "And Dean can't do it. Not anymore something happened to him down there. He's not strong enough." Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"And you are?" A hint of doubt laced in her voice.

"I will be. I have to for both Dean and Scarlett." Ruby looked down at the items she was pulling out of her bag.

"Do you really thing the angels would hurt Scarlett?" Ruby did not want to find Scarlett; she was trying to keep Sam away not closer to the child.

"I don't know…but I am not going to wait for Alistair to get a chance to hurt her. And Dean…needs help." Ruby arranged the items on the table. With a few words she set the map on fire, Sam tensed next to her.

"Relax." She assured. "The fire is our friend. Besides the part we want will be left." She found the spot and dismissed the fire. "Luckily for us the angels don't try to hide their dirty work." She looked over at Sam who looked concerned and had his lips pursed.

"Ruby…I'm not strong enough yet. I need some." Ruby secretly rejoiced on the inside. Ruby still had this one hold over Sam she could definitely use this to her advantage. On her exterior she remained calm as she slowly approached Sam.

"You know you just have to ask." She crawled on top of Sam and pulled a knife out of her boot. Sam watched as she slit her wrist. He looked at her desire in his eyes as he grabbed her wrist and drank her blood. Ruby ran her hands through his hair smiling in content and in pleasure over the turn of events. Unbeknownst to the angels they were helping deliver Sam right where she wanted him gift wrapped with a bow.

Back at the warehouse Alistair continued to taunt Dean. His screams were reaching Castiel who remained on guard outside cradling Scarlett. He could feel doubt and guilt, not over the pain being inflicted upon Alistair because he was a demon, but rather over forcing Dean back down a road he didn't want to go down.

Castiel looked down at the girl in his arms. Deep down he was feeling like had to protect and love Dean's daughter. He knew he should repress these feelings, but part of him felt as if he shouldn't.

"You should stop this Castiel. Don't let Dean go through this." Castiel did not look up from Scarlett.

"Anna you should leave. We still have standing orders to kill you." Despite his warning Anna didn't leave. Castiel did not turn to address Anna rather he shifted his hold on Scarlett. The five year old curled closer to Castiel a sigh passed her lips. The feeling…the feeling inside…was growing and getting harder to ignore.

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna demanded. Castiel finally looked up guilt written on his face.

"He is doing God's work." Castiel answered as if delivering a well rehearsed line.

"Torturing is doing God's work?" Anna snapped, Castiel looked back at the child. "Stop him please."

"It is not our right to question God's will." Castiel defended.

"The god you love do you believe this is his will?" She shifted her position so Castiel would look at her. "What you're feeling…among other things is called doubt." The sounds of torture pervaded the walls. Castiel cringed at Anna's words and pulled the child closer. A twinkle passed in Anna's eyes solidifying her belief in her words and Castiel's feelings. She placed her hand over Castiel's hand that held Scarlett. Castiel jerked his hand away as if she had burned him. He stood up and took Scarlett with him he turned to address Anna.

"We are nothing alike- you fell." Castiel snapped glaring at Anna.

"Castiel what you are feeling for Dean and for Scarlett that's love it does not make you weak." Anna tired to convince him.

"Get out." Castiel hissed tightening his grip on Scarlett.

"Castiel please just listen." Anna pleaded.

"GET OUT!" he roared the sound of wings fluttering shortly followed. Scarlett stirred in her sleep her eyes blinked open and she looked up at him.

"Uncle Cas? Why were you screaming?" She asked innocently.

"I was not screaming." The angel corrected Scarlett turned her head to look directly up at her uncle.

"Who were you talking to? Where is my dad?" Castiel raised his hand about to put the child back to sleep when he noticed Alistair's screams had seized and the noise in the other room diminished. He placed Scarlett down on the table.

"Stay here." He ordered. Castiel went into the room to find Alistair strangling Dean he moved quickly to intervene. Dean collapsed to the floor. He was able to stab the demon and get in a few lucky punches before he heard a soft cry behind him.

"Daddy no! Daddy wake up!" Scarlett came running into the room and flung herself at Dean's side.

"_No!"_ Castiel thought a deep feeling entered him. Fear – he had to protect Scarlett and Dean. Scarlett's distraction caused him to forget Alistair long enough to allow the demon to pin the angel up against the nearest pillar.

"I can't kill you, but I can send you back." Alistair threatened he then glanced over at the father-daughter pair on the floor. "Then I can have my fun with them." Before Castiel could resist Alistair began to chant in Enochian and Cas struggled to remain in his vessel.

Suddenly Alistair was flung back against a brick wall Castiel turned to see Sam enter the room. Alistair was struggling against an invisible force that was being manipulated by Sam Winchester.

"Uncle Sammy?" Scarlett sounded slightly afraid. Castiel looked over at the child. He was not strong enough to move, but raised his arm gesturing for the child to come over. Scarlett raced over to Castiel and buried her face in his trench coat.

"Who is murdering the angels?" Sam demanded. Alistair struggled to speak. Sam continued his interrogation. Castiel had yet to see Sam use demon blood, he saw the advantage and yet the destruction it caused.

Alistair desperately tried to resist Sam.

"Lilith is not behind this." Alistair managed. Sam finally believed him he released the demon. "Go ahead." Alistair taunted. "Send me back if you can."

"I'm stronger than that. I can now kill you." Castiel was momentarily taken back by that statement. He turned and looked up at Sam in surprise. Sam paid no attention to the angel and began to kill Alistair. Castiel pulled Scarlett in closer covering her ears and eyes. It was over and Castiel slowly stood holding a whimpering Scarlett. She had fortunately not witnessed or heard what Sam did. Castiel had shielded her. Castiel wanted to say something to Sam, but his first concern was Dean.

Later that day after consulting with Anna and Sam, Castiel returned to the devil's trap to conduct his own investigation. He was able to turn the knob that controlled the flow of water and looked up at the pipes. The irony of how a leaky pipe can destroy the work of those in charge of fate. He heard Uriel behind him and suddenly everything started to connect.

Uriel pulled his angel blade on Castiel. After proposing that Castiel join his ranks and Castiel's denial he became enraged.

"You have become too attached to those humans. You are clearly in love with Dean and Scarlett." Uriel raised his angel blade. "If you won't join me – then you will have to die." Another fight between Uriel and Castiel broke out.

"I still serve God." Castiel declared his loyalty as Uriel raised his blade about to finish Castiel. Anna suddenly surprised both Uriel and Castiel by attacking Uriel from behind and killing him. Castiel struggled to stand as he looked at Uriel's deceased body. At that moment everything became clear and Castiel knew the path he was going to have to take.

He found himself at the hospital once again cradling a sleeping Scarlett who finally found solace in Castiel's arms. Sam went down to the cafeteria to grab some food. Dean slowly blinked his eyes as he emerged out of his drug induced sleep.

"Is it true?" His voice was groggy and he had trouble concentrating on the angel at his bedside. "Did I jump start the apocalypse?" Castiel looked down at Scarlett the little girl cuddled closer to her guardian angel.

"Yes. When we learned of Lilith's plan for you we laid siege to hell….but we were too late." Dean gulped; he had to look away from the angel and his daughter. He was ridden with guilt knowing he caused all this damage and agony.

"The righteous man that begins this must end it." Castiel explained in his typical vague manner, Dean closed his eyes.

"What does that mean? What does this all mean?" Castiel was unable to answer he lifted Scarlett and placed her next to her father. Castiel looked like he himself was in pain.

"You're going to have to find someone else. I … I can't do it." Dean chocked on his own words, he turned to look at Castiel, but the angel was already gone. Dean's head was pounding he pressed the button for the morphine drip. He could feel the sting of tears as he wrapped his one free arm around his daughter. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he rested his chin on her head and drifted back to sleep.

_Well what do you think? I hope it lived up to your expectations but were not done yet. The next chapters will not be so close to the exact episodes and some episodes may even be skipped I haven't decided yet. And of course the hints of Destiel will be there. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. There is No Place Like Home

_Everyone who read and added me to your favorites and reviewed give yourselves a big hug! (Can you tell I work with children?) I was in a writing mood so I decided to continue. This chapter is based off of 'It's a Terrible Life' episode, but has my own twist. Besides if you've seen the series you don't need me to recap every episode. _

_As usual I do not own Disney or Supernatural, unless you count to season box sets on DVD._

Chapter 9

There is No Place Like Home

The room looked as if it was part of a castle in a fairy tale. It had all her favorite movies, toys, and food she loved … and yet instead of a dream it was a living nightmare.

Scarlett was crouched down in a corner curled up in a ball whimpering. Wisps of her hair fell in front of her face mopping up her tears. A man and a woman stood stoic against the far wall. They had not engaged in any interaction with Scarlett since she started her temper tantrum.

She last remembered falling asleep in her dad's arms in another random motel. The next thing she knew she awoke in this beautiful room, without her dad, or Uncle Sammy or Cas. The only thing she was told was that her Dad and Uncle Sam were doing some sort of game or test and she had to stay here. They offered her everything she could possibly want, but not what she needed and that was her dad.

They claimed to be angels, but wouldn't let her talk or see her Uncle Cas either. Scarlett wanted none of it. Her request for her dad and uncles became a wailing petition and a hunger strike that eventually regressed to her current state of sniffles.

The angels tried to get her to eat explaining how human children required the nutrients in the food in order to be healthy and grow – whatever that meant.

Eventually they resorted to the fact she would eat when hungry and left her alone. They merely kept watch so she wouldn't attempt an escape.

Scarlett had to admit she was hungry and her favorite foods were tempting. It would however not bring her father back. Scarlett wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can I have a tissue please?" This was the first request that Scarlett put to the angels that did not include her family's return. The male angel instantly produced a tissue box and gave the girl a soft smile when she thanked him. Scarlett blew her nose. "And some germ-x?" It too was instantly produced.

"Will you please eat something?" The female angel asked in a soft voice. Scarlett bit her lip and shook her head 'no'.

"No thank you." She whispered.

"You must be hungry." The female angel persisted.

"No thank you." She repeated. "Can you tell me where my daddy is?" The angels shook their heads Scarlett sighed. Her head hurt too much to start crying again. Despite the numerous couches, Scarlett laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

Scarlett woke hours later on one of the lavish couches in the room, her head on a soft pillow, and she was covered in a warm blanket. A plump, balding middle age man sat on the couch opposite of her.

"Hello, my name is Zachariah. I'm a … older brother of Castiel. You're Dad and Uncle are … working for me right now." Scarlett noticed how he talked funny choosing his words carefully.

"I heard you were not eating. Castiel wants me to make sure you eat." Zachariah help up a plate on it was a slice of her favorite pie. Scarlett had to admit she was very hungry, she didn't initially like the man. He was however her Uncle Castiel's brother and her uncle wanted her to eat. She cautiously accepted the pie and thanked Zachariah.

"Where is Uncle Cas?" A funny look crossed the angel's face, so fast Scarlett almost missed it. She was more observant than most adults believed.

"He too is working for me, but he sends his regards."

"Huh?" Scarlett looked puzzled.

"He says hi." Zachariah corrected, and watched as Scarlett devoured her pie.

"I see you and your father share a similar appreciation for the same palette."

"What?"

"You like the same food as your dad." Zachariah corrected for the second time. Scarlett placed her fork down on her plate.

"When can I see them?" She asked giving her infamous 'sad puppy dog eyes' as her dad calls it.

"Soon." Zachariah plastered a fake smile on his face. Scarlett sighed this angel was immune to her cuteness. She placed the plate down on the coffee table and tucked her legs under her polka dot dress.

"Can I see Grandpa Bobby?" Scarlett and the older hunter had become close. Since Scarlett had no one else to refer to as grandparents she asked Bobby if she could call him Grandpa. The hunter was secretly delighted in this and accepted. He cared for the boys as if they were his own it only made sense to include Scarlett in his family. Zachariah stood and looked down at the human.

"You are to stay here. It's safe here. I will send your…Uncle Castiel in later." And on that note he was gone. Scarlett fought back the tears that threatened her eyes again and instead clutched the nearest stuffed animal and curled back up on the couch.

Uncle Cas did appear a few days later. Scarlett was over joyed to see him the other angels only interacted with her when necessary.

"Uncle Cas!" She greeted him as she ran up and tackled the angel grateful for his company. Castiel ran his hands over the little girl's hair.

"Are you ok? Did they take care of you?" He asked in a hushed voice. He knew the other angels could hear him, but he was not deterred by their presences he outranked them.

"Yes. I missed you. And Daddy and Uncle Sammy are they ok?" Tears began to build up in her eyes. Castiel nodded reassurance.

"They are fine and … they miss you." He added, he omitted the fact that at the moment Sam and Dean weren't even aware of Scarlett or their real lives. Scarlett however was pleased with the news the tears stopped and a smile spread across her face.

"Want to watch some TV?" Castiel agreed and was sucked into watching every possible Disney Princess movie. Castiel insisted that Scarlett eat while he was there – he was afraid she wasn't eating properly. He was her shield when she hid during the 'scary parts' and while he tried to assure her that they were simply fictional characters and could not hurt her. He did not mind when she would squeal and bury her head in his trench coat. He would offer to fast forward but she would have none of it. At one point while a crab was singing about life under the sea Scarlett drifted off to sleep on Castiel's lap.

Castiel heard the flutter of wings before he was greeted by his brother. Castiel turned to address his superior.

"I told you she was fine." Zachariah assured, he gestured for Castiel to follow him. Castiel gently laid Scarlett down on the couch, careful not to wake her up as he muted the TV and followed Zachariah over.

Scarlett awoke to a hushed argument.

"I understand but Sam and Dean are different they are consenting adults. Scarlett is just a child; we protect them as is God's will."

"I need to understand Castiel that when the time comes, and she is needed, you will not stand in the way." Scarlett sat up and the angels instantly finished their discussion.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice groggy from sleep.

"Nothing sweetheart your dad and uncle are done. They are looking for you. I'm going to send you back to them now." Before Scarlett can talk to Castiel she is flashed back to the motel room.

"SCARLETT!" Dean shouts. He comes running over to his daughter who is standing in the middle of the room.

"DADDY!" She squeals smiling with tears of joy running down her face. Dean picks her up and holds her close. Scarlett holds onto her father tight, momentarily forgetting the argument between Castiel and Zachariah and just happy to be home.

_So cliff hanger …kind of. I am NOT doing Jump the Shark or the Rapture instead doing my own twist of those events. Have a little faith in me and keep reading. Reviews make me happy! I seem to be inspired to write and already working on the next couple of chapters. _


End file.
